


Beyond the Cover

by Sullwyn



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bumbleby - Freeform, Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, More characters to come, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 05:04:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20501351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sullwyn/pseuds/Sullwyn
Summary: Love is earned. Two women connect after a college party, nothing but a note to show for it. Years pass, each looking to date once again. Chance encounters, or fate, bring them back together. Can they heal old hurts? Learn to fall in love? Fight the demons that lay within and around them?Love isn't easy, but no one said it wasn't going to be worth it...“It’s one thing to fall in love. It’s another to feel someone else fall in love with you, and to feel a responsibility toward that love.”— Every Day by David Levithan





	1. Pride, Prejudice and Faunus

“I cannot fix on the hour, or the spot, or the look or the words, which laid the foundation. It is too long ago. I was in the middle before I knew that I had begun.” 

― **Jane Austen, ** **Pride and Prejudice**

_ \------------------------------------------------- _

_Sometimes, I will look back on my life and just pause. I will think of how I got here. The choices I made. The people I hurt, physically, mentally, and emotionally. The hate that lingered in my heart. The passion that resided in my veins. The laughter that punched my gut. The ecstasy that escaped my lips._  
_I never think of it as a bad thing to step back and take the time to reflect about these things. They made me to be who I am today. Those experiences shaped me, fine tuned and tempered me. _

_ If it would create the results that I experience today… _

_ I would do it all over again… _

_ If it meant I could experience falling in love with you all over again.. _

_ -BB _

_ \----------------------------------------------------- _

The sun filters into the lecture hall. Another cool fall day, another drawn out discussion about Faunus Literature. The teacher, a short woman with glasses, leaning against the desk at the bottom of the amphitheater like classroom. Her bushy, grey ears twitch as she speaks passionately about an author, and the story they are currently reading. Dissecting, reading between the lines, innuendos and subtext. Meaning lost, and meaning found in the unsaid. Or what is literally said. The lecture hall is silent as the students listen. Men and women, scattered across the lecture hall. Most of the students in the room are Faunus. A race of people who possess a single, physical animalistic trait. The air was punctuated only by the soft _tap, tap tap, tap_ of keys upon the keyboards. The professor looked upon the students, waiting for them to catch up on their notes after her dictation before resuming.  
  
“Now, who can tell me, Why did Viridian Verde marry Mr. Jett?” She folded her arms across her chest, her lupine ears twitching as her eyes once more scanned the room. A punctuated pause. Seeing no one immediately raising their hands, her gaze landed upon a feline woman with long, wavy, sable hair, slightly tilted amber eyes, and an olive complexion. Simple make up, nothing too much, and just enough to accentuate her eyes, a light purple eyeshadow that flares. A pair of black cat ears twitch atop her head, moving to catch the sounds of the room. She wears a black zip up hoodie, a white screen tee, ripped black jeans, with black and white high tops. She leans against the palm of her left hand. A bored expression while looking at her laptop. 

“Ms. Belladonna, could you please answer the question for the class? Why did Viridian marry Mr. Jett?” The feline faunus looked up from her laptop, her ears alert, as she locked her amber eyes upon the professor. Blake had already read past this chapter last week. She couldn't help moving ahead of the class. Not because she was going to show off, or appear as an overachiever, but because she just loved to read. The subject matter had been entertaining enough, that she spent a whole weekend in her book nook in her dorm, tucked away in the comfort of her pillows and blankets. Reading about a woman who was ahead of her time. Searching for equality as a woman, and as a Faunus. Falling in love with a man, who was above her station and a human. Fighting society on so many fronts, it spoke to her. The story was something she felt like she could relate to on many different levels.

“Viridian married Mr. Jett simply because of comfort. She was getting older, by society's standards, and was homely in her appearance. So she just wanted to be married to someone who was going to offer her a comfortable life.” Her tone seemed to reflect the bored expression. Which she wasn't bored, she just never was the kind of person to be very expressive.  
  
The professor nodded, and as she opened her mouth to speak, another voice spoke up. A blonde, human woman taking her class. The blonde was sitting on the side of her chair, one hand draped lazily over the back, her other gesturing as she spoke. The professor watched, she always encouraged her students to openly discuss their reading material. “But, she doesn't love him, so why marry someone if you don't love them? Especially since her friend, Aurelia, has such strong opinions on the matter.”

The feline faunus paused, looking at the wild, untameable mane of blonde sitting three rows down from where she sat in the hall. Not like she hadn't noticed her all class. The girl just seemed to have a presence about her. _Yang_. She thought. Loud, boisterous, party girl, _Yang Xiao Long_. A beautiful woman whose personality shines as bright as the sun. An infectious laugh. A smile that blinded as equally as it charmed. Blake tried to not lock her eyes with those pools of lilac. The young woman was wearing a button down black and yellow striped flannel with the top buttons open to show a black tank top underneath, tasteful even if her cleavage still showed through and rolled up sleeves to her elbows. Form hugging blue jeans, and brown knee high leather boots to complete her ensemble. Her signature brown leather jacket slung over the back of her chair. The other students looked between the two women.

Blake sighed,folding her arms across her chest, and responded in a flat tone.  
“Because, she isnt a romantic. The marriages were mostly arranged anyways during that time, she just wanted a husband who would provide a stable income, and who would treat her well. She saw an opportunity and made the best of it. Love wasn't exactly necessary for a successful marriage.”

Yang scoffed, leaning against the back of the chair. “Well that is dumb, you would think that her friend, Aurelia, would have rubbed off on her, and she would have at least loved the guy in order to agree to marrying him. Some sort of attraction perhaps. She doesn't say much about him sure, but it seems silly to spend the whole of your life attached to one person who you have no strong conviction for ya know?” Blake cant help but notice the slightly furrowed brow, it was appealing, the expressive frustration apparent on the woman’s face over something that had no place in modern society. 

Blake raised a brow gesturing with a hand as she spoke. “Well, the author did that specifically I think, to reflect her own views, which are personified via Aurelia, verses the way society was at that time. You have to remember, most of these marriages were contracts, keeping land in the blood lines, that sort of thing. Not to mention, women didn't exactly have a lot of rights then either, and they came with a dowry on top of it all.” 

Before Yang could respond, the bell rang and the other students quickly began to pack their things. “Alright everyone, read the next two chapters, we will pick up next class and discuss the negative first impression of Mr. Roux. Have a good rest of your day.” The professor turned and gathered her papers off her desk. Yang kept her eyes on Blake for a moment longer, a slow tilt of her lips. Blake kept the gaze, even as the blonde turned back around and closed her laptop. Placing it back into her black and yellow messenger bag, slinging the strap over her shoulder after putting back on her jacket. She got up and walked out of the lecture hall, scroll in hand as she exited.

_ Ugh! Why does she have to be so damn…bright? This is getting beyond frustrating. _ Blake thought to herself.

“Blake?” A heavily accented voice called. “Hey, Blake? Remnant to Blake, Hello?” A hand gently tapped on her shoulder. Shaking her out of her thoughts as the blonde disappeared through the doorway. Blake sighed and her eyes trailed to the woman over her shoulder. “Yes Velvet…” She said with minor irritation. Not that she was irritated with her friend, but she couldn't help the infliction. Velvet, an exchange student, and a rabbit faunus smiled down at her, obviously ignoring the tone. Her backpack hanging off her shoulder. “You done drooling? Class is over, want to head on out with me to The Grind? They have the Pumpkin Spice Latte back, and we can work on the next two chapters together?” The girl tilted her head, watching as Blake gathered her own laptop and papers. Placing her items in her backpack. “I wasn't drooling. And sure, I don't have any more classes today. Will Coco be joining us?” The brown haired woman shook her head, her ears tall and alert as the two friends made their way down the steps of the hall and out the door.

“No, she has a Social Media Marketing class in a few minutes, but at least we can hang out for a bit before dinner.” Velvet smiled as they walked, saying hello to students she knew in the hallways and giving a friendly wave as they passed. Blake followed beside her, avoiding eye contact with people, staring straight ahead with what can only be described as resting bitch face...somehow it was something she had perfected. It was both a pain and a welcomed part of her. Downside, it made her seem like she was haughty, or an introvert, which the later wasn't exactly untrue. Plus side, she was given space and able to focus on her work. Not that she minded socializing, she just didn't speak much. She nodded to Velvet, and gave her a soft smile. “I don't mind Velvet. I do enjoy hanging out with you two, you know that right?”

The two women exited the Arts building, and entered the quad. The trees a beautiful blend of tans, auburns, golds, leaves that littered the ground around the quad. The air was cool, not yet brisk, a light breeze, but low enough to warrant a light jacket. Velvet tucked a loose strand of hair out of her face before answering. “I know Blake. So what did you think of the reading assignment? I think it is frustrating how the man she is falling in love with, puts his station, and the station of his friend, above their love. Like, the connection is there you know? You are a filthy rich man! Like it should matter what her dowry is going to be!” Blake laughed at her friend’s exaggerated opinion. 

“Well, I think he seems rather stand offish, there is certainly a tension there, but I think he is put off by how progressive Aurelia is. She is a woman who tends to speak her mind, and not very complacent compared to other ‘Proper Women’ of their era” She says as she makes air quotes about the Proper Women. They walk leisurely, more students rush past on their way to their classes. Beacon University, one of the top rated institutions in Vale. Blake was fortunate to get into the school. She worked hard to pass her entrance exams for the school, and she did her best to maintain those grades. 

“Didn't she over hear him saying that she was ‘tolerable but not beautiful enough to tempt me’?” Velvet asks, raising a brow and looking over at Blake.  
Blake nodded in response, “Yeah, she thought he was one of the ‘proudest, self aware men in the world’. So that doesn't exactly offer a great first impression.”

Velvet laughs, adjusting her backpack strap. “No, I don't think it would, but then again, her mother’s insistent nagging over all the daughters finding suitors and trying to elevate their stations doesn't really help matters either. I mean, I have a lot of siblings, and if my mother was like that? Man, I would never want to marry for anything less than love!”

Blake rolls her eyes. “Yang was basically saying the same thing. But once again, the times are important. Not to mention, they were Faunus. He was human. So not only is the author trying to prove the point that love doesn't matter between the races. She personally wanted to marry for no less than love, but she personally was also in love with a human, and it wasn't to elevate her station, but it was rather uncommon for humans and faunus to marry at that time. Not that it didn't happen, it was just not common.”

“Wait...I must have missed that…” Velvet looked confused, thinking about what she had so far read and discussed in class. Blake held the door open for the two of them, a chuckle escaping her. “I may have read a bit further than you have Velvet. Also, there is such a thing as the internet and reading the biography of the author you know.” The two women got in line, the smells of the coffee shop filling the air. The shop was rustic. Light woods, with tan leather chairs. The soft buzz of conversation as students sat along the various seating areas. Baristas busy, moving like coordinated dancers, blenders a symphony crushing ice periodically. Eventually the two placed their orders, a Pumpkin Spice Chai Latte and Salted Caramel Mocha for each of them. After their orders were paid, prepared, and picked up, they headed out front to the outdoor seating area. The weather was too nice to ignore. The sounds of folk music playing out of the store’s speakers, easy enough to identify, but not too loud to offset the relaxing mood the shop normally offered the students. They take a seat, and continue their discussion for a bit. Halfway through their respective drinks, binders open before them. Velvet sits back and looks at Blake for a moment, their conversation having found a pause.  
  
“So are you going to the party Alpha Pi Delta is hosting this Friday? I forgot to ask you about that earlier, Coco told me to extend an invite to you.”  
Blake looked up from her binder, and chewed the inside of her lip, pensive.  
“I...I don't know. Not that I don't appreciate the invitation, but I am not sure if I feel like being a wallflower amongst a bunch of inebriated young adults.”

Velvet waved her hand dismissively, folding her arms across her chest. “Blake, do not worry about that. Honestly I would love to have you come and get a chance to hang out with us. Maybe being around some other students for a bit will do you some good! Find some gal pals perhaps?” A slow grin began to spread, a small tilt of the lips. Casually she reached out for her Latte and gave a half shrug. “I am more than certain Ms. Xiao Long will be there…” She lets that statement trail off as she drinks, watching as Blake's expression changes from pensive, to stoic. Her ears twitch forward. 

“Oh?” Blake reaches out for her own drink, hiding a smile behind the lid as she takes a sip. She gives a non-committal shrug. Velvet laughs. “Ok Ms. Belladonna don't get so excited over there. Hold it back a bit, I am not sure I can handle that much enthusiasm you are obviously emanating” 

Blake lets out a laugh of her own, smiling at her friend. “Alright, alright, I will go. You had me at gal pals by the way. A very convincing argument on its own.” Velvet gave her a pointed look, brow arched, setting her drink down once again.  
“Oh, I am sure, your feelings for a certain unruly blonde has _ absolutely _ no factor, _ what so ever _ in your choice I take it. Not like you haven't been eyeing the girl for the last year. No, _ surely _ the temptation of gal pals is more compelling than those lilac eyes.”

Blake sets her drink down, ears flickering as the sounds of a motorcycle engine pops off in the distance. “You know, I am seeing the error of my ways. Memo to self, don't share my poetry with you two ever again. Lesson learned.”

Her feigned exasperation earning her a hearty laugh from her friend.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yang exited the Arts building, looking down at her scroll, catching up on all her notifications as she headed across the quad to the parking lot. The auburn, tans and golds of the season passing her by.She flipped through to her contacts, and tapped on the first name there. Bringing the phone to her ear as she walked across the parking lot. The line rang once, then twice and just as the third was ending it picked up.  
  
_ “Hey sis! How was class!” _ An excited voice answered.

“Hey Rubes, class went well, frustrating but well.” She couldn't help the smile on her face whenever she talked to her little sister. 

_ “Sorry to hear it was frustrating. You on your way home or are you making any stops on the way?” _ There was a feigned disinterest, but Yang only laughed, hearing the words that were between the lines.  
  
“Oh I don't know, I was thinking about getting one of those giant chocolate chip cookies from the bakery by the apartment. You know, they always taste sooo good when they are fresh, and warm and the chocolate melts ju-” A grin on her face as she stopped beside her yellow, black and orange accented motorcycle.  
_ “I WANT ONE! PLEASE YANG! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!” _The voice cried out quickly cutting her off.

“I don't know Rubes, how did you do on that test you had last week? The Vector Analysis one.” She used her shoulder to hold the phone to her cheek, as she tightened the straps on her messenger bag, swinging her right leg over the bike and sitting down with ease, reaching for the helmet and resting it on her thigh.

_ “Oh! I didn't tell you? I did rather well actually, I basically got a B on it. They use a weird number grading system, but it equivalates to a B in layman's terms.” _

Yang smiled proudly. “Way to go Rubes! See! Told you there was nothing to worry about, you keep psyching yourself out. You got this, you are the smartest person I know, other than myself of course” The groan was palatable on the other side of the line.

_ “Yang, your helmet isn't going to fit that fat head of yours if you keep this up. Oh! Hey! Weiss hit me up earlier while you were in class, she heard from Coco that Alpha Pi Delta is hosting a party this Friday, wanna go? I kinda did, but don't wanna go without you. Meeting people is always super awkward, sober or not.” _

Yang thought for a moment, going over her schedule in her mind.  
“Sure Rubes, if Coco is hosting then its a party worth going to. I don't have to work until Sunday anyway.”

A loud squeal made her pause and pull the phone away from her ear with a grimace. 

_ “AWESOME! I WILL TELL WEISS! HELL YEAH!” _

“HEY! I don't know why you are so excited! You aren't drinking!”

_ “Pfft...like I haven't already…” _

“Not the point...big sis privileges, you are innocent and never drank. Rules.” Yang could see the eye roll her sister was giving her over the line.

_ “Yeah yeah, whatever Yang, just pick me up a damn cookie on your way home please, I will leave the door unlocked for you. Ride safe! I gotta get back to my homework.” _

Yang smiled softly. “Alright Rubes, see ya soon. Think about what you want me to make for dinner tonight. If we don't have it, text me so I can pick it up.”  
_“Will do! Later!”_ The line gave a beep as the call was disconnected. Yang pulled the phone away from her ear and smiled softly at it. She stowed the phone in a zipper pocket of her jacket. Then zipped up the front, she put the black and yellow helmet on and adjusted her aviator glasses before dropping the visor. Turning the key in the ignition, kicking up the stand, and a loud _pop!_ As the engine sputtered and hummed loudly. She checked around as she waddled the bike back and then revved out of the lot. Thinking about amber eyes and the challenge she saw within.


	2. Welcome to Havanna

_ "Your words are my food, your breath my wine. You are everything to me." - Sarah Bernhardt _

  


_ \----------------------------------------------------- _

_ Soulmates... _

_ They are a person that is ideally suited to another, as a close friend or a romantic partner. A person with whom there is a connection, a deep and natural affinity. This is represented in love, romance, and platonic relationships. It can be comforting, intimate, sexual, or spiritual. It is compatibility and trust earned. It is believed that the soul is split, due to the negative karma incurred in their lifetime. That the two halves can not become truly one, until over many reincarnations, this debt is paid. It is said that it is a lifelong bond, it is the strongest bond with another person that one can achieve. Some people dream of this kind of ethereal connection. This deep, cosmic love, this bond that transcends any other meaning man can apply to the word “Love”. To find your other half, to live a life of bliss, to feel whole once more. _  
  
_ Well...a girl can dream can’t she? _ _  
_-BB

_ \----------------------------------------------------- _

The engine sputtered and rumbled as Yang pulled up to the Alpha Pi Delta house. Its red brown brick, with white columns, colonial architecture, and its wrap around porch. She parked the bike, wild mane of blonde, flowing as she removed her helmet. She shook her head, her hand fluffing the volume of the chaotic hair. The sun was setting, the air crisper. She kicked out the stand, and climbed off the bike. Unzipping the brown leather jacket, black crop top hugging her firmly, an oval cut out showing her cleavage, the neckline a turtle neck. Her skinny jeans tucked into brown knee high leather boots. The crisp air welcomed against her sun kissed skin.  
“YANG!!!” A familiar voice cried out. 

She barely had time to turn and brace herself, as a flash of red and black barreled into her, trailed behind by a loud sigh from a short white haired woman wearing white capris, a light blue halter and white heels. Yang let out a laugh and embraced her sister. She looked down at the dark red hoodie, and ruffled the black hair tipped with red. “Hey Rubes! Glad to see you actually made it.”

The younger sister laughed as she pulled away, shaking her short hair back into place. “Of course I was going to make it, I have to be a supportive girlfriend after all.” She placed her hands on her hips and smiled wide. Another sigh, a fond expression, with an eye roll. “Ruby, I had to bribe you with cookies from the bakery in order to get you to go, ALONG with getting Yang here. By the way, hello Yang, hope work wasn’t too bad today.” Weiss, Ruby’s girlfriend and a member of Alpha Pi Delta gave a soft smile to the older sister. 

  
“Hey there Princess, yeah it wasn't so bad, I was able to dip out before the dinner rush came through. Alright let's get inside you two, I want to make sure I say hello to Velvet and Coco before the house gets too busy and we are all pressed together and drinking.” She gestures at the two to start walking with her as they approach the front steps of the building. The door propped open with the Alpha Pi Delta letters painted on it. She grinned over her shoulder at her sister and friend, as she winked. “Alright girls, time for my entrance.”

“Seriously, does she have to do this every party we go to with her?” Weiss said.

Ruby laughs and shrugs. “It’s Yang, what do you expect? Anyways I wanna stay out here for a bit longer, she can go do her thing, no sense in following her inside when she is only going to be surrounded for a while anyway.”  
Weiss handed Ruby back her drink and rolled her eyes as she watched Yang enter.

Yang flipped her aviators down from atop of her hair, and set her shoulders back. Confidant. Cocky. A strut as soon as her foot touched the top step and she crossed the threshold. The music picked up, the beat had dropped. The house was already crowded with bodies inside. Heads turned. She was _ Yang Xiao Long _ and everyone knew it. She radiated light, the house was dark, party lights strung about. Lights were pulsing to the beat of the music. Solo cups and beer cans were already in hands. Her skin was on fire, electricity hummed in the air with the pulsing of the beats. She made her way to the kitchen, her body already swaying to the bass in her veins. Moving with the bodies as she made her way to the center island where all the drinks were. She stopped, and grinned, hip cocked with her right hand resting upon it. She flipped up her glasses, looking at the two women on the other side of the counter top.  


Velvet waved, and the girl standing beside her took notice. Her signature mocha barrett tilted, her outfit made of mochas and creams, she looked over the rim of her designer shades. The Instagram fashionista’s lips tilted in a slow grin. “Oh,_ Now _ the party has started.” Yang let out a hearty laugh as she came around the counter and hugged the faunus and her girlfriend. “Glad I made it on time then!” She laughed again.  


The fashionista reached out for some plastic shot glasses and a bottle of tequila. “Alright Xiao Long, time for you to catch up to the rest of us.” As she began pouring eight shots. Pushing four of them towards the blonde. “Oh, you are on Adel.” She winked, as they kicked back the burning liquid with ease. Laughter, conversation, bodies, the pulsing in her veins. Yang knocked back her remaining shots, her face never grimacing at the taste. Chasing the thrill of fire with salt and lime. She made herself a drink and winked. “Alright ladies! Time to flip off the world for the night and regret nothing in the morning!” Her friends laughed. Oh yes...after the week she had...it was time to unwind. Lilac eyes silently began their hunt for amber. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Blake walked outback, passing through the throng of bodies that started to crowd the building. Outside, people were in groups, talking, dancing and laughing while they drank. The music from inside pushing through speakers mounted to the roof. She leaned against the railing of the wooden patio away from the crowd. Zipping her white hoodie to fend off the crisp air. She then began to nurse the drink she made. Amber eyes scanning the crowd of people. There. A flash of blonde. Her fingers twitching against the red solo cup. It pressed through the bodies, making its way towards her. 

_ Oh no...please don't let her see me... _She thought to herself. 

She let out a breath as the blonde broke through the door and the crowd of people on the patio. It was Sun, an exuberant monkey faunus, a friend of hers. He waved as he broke free of the crowd and approached her. “Hey Blake! Having fun?” He gave her a wide smile. Leaning against the patio rail beside her, tail twitching. She shrugged, silently relieved that it wasn't lilac eyes she was looking into right now. She didn't have a strong enough of a drink to converse with those pools of eternity yet. _ Maybe after a few more drinks...liquid courage and all... _She thought to herself. Then she shrugged, noticing Sun was still waiting for a response from her.

“Yeah, I suppose, a bit suffocating honestly.” She looked back at the sea of bodies that swayed in rhythm to the music. Sun laughed. “Aww c’mon Blake! Loosen up a bit! Embrace the music! It’s the first big party of the year, so of course everyone is here. New and old pledges, people who know someone who knows someone.”

She gave him a small smile. He was always so energetic, happy, carefree towards life and social interactions. “I am enjoying myself Sun. Thank you, honestly.” He gave her a bit of a pointed look. Eyes narrowing, as if to make sure she wasn't lying to him. Content with what he saw, he grinned and nodded. “Alright! Well make sure you don't stay out here too long. Go and make some more friends OK? Dance and live a little. I wanna see you passed out on the front lawn at some point!”

Blake laughed at that image, her of all people, sprawled out drunk on the front lawn. “I am a bit more responsible than that but yeah, sure.”

“SUN!” A voice cried out over the crowd, waving from the backyard near the beer pong tables. Sun waved and then patted Blake on the shoulder as he held his drink in one hand, “Like I said, get wasted for once Blake.” He then vaulted over the rail down towards the voice that called out to him. Blake couldn’t help rolling her eyes, but she figured it wouldn't hurt to go back inside for a fresh drink. She knocked back her jack and coke, finishing it quickly, then began her push back into the kitchen.

Pushing through the gyrating bodies, the house was loud, people laughing, cheering, friends having a night they may or may not remember. In the darker corners bodies were pressed closer together. Even with that glance, her mind played images of her back pressed against the cool walls, imagining passion, desire, _ want _, in the color of lilac. She shook her head of the thought before they could get the better of her, a heat spreading through her chest. She approached the center island, looking down at the counter top and choosing what kind of drink she would make for herself this time.

She reached out for the bottle of Disaronno and froze. Her ears twitched as she felt a warm breath, words whispered. “ I value my breath...so it would be nice if you didn’t take it away every time you walked by…” That voice, low and sultry. It was sinful for such a melody to come from those lips. She swallowed, her mouth suddenly dry. A shiver ran down her spine. She blinked and grabbed the bottle, pulling it back to her with a huff. A flush creeping up her neck. She didn't dare turn to look at the woman she knew was leaning close against the counter top.  


“That sounds like a bit of a personal problem. Perhaps you should start carrying around an oxygen tank. I don't want to be responsible for your sudden demise.” She replied, more calmly than she felt. Yang let out a laugh, heavenly, and full of life. The blonde moved away, giving Blake space, her elbows resting on the counter top as she leaned forward, hair cascading over her shoulder. She smiled at Blake. “Sorry, that was rude of me. I will leave you be so you can get back to your boyfriend.”

Blake looked at her, confusion on her face. “Boyfriend? I don’t have a boyfriend.” 

“Oh?” An arched brow. “I assumed that guy you were outside with was your boyfriend.” Yang continued her smile, a bit of embarrassment. Blake glanced, looking at those lips. Her eyes trailing down her jaw, to the oval cut out that framed her chest, and then further down, the top hugging her ribs, _ abs _ , beautiful, defined, _ abs _ that no human should be allowed to have. Her fingers twitched. The desire budding within her to run her nails upon that stomach. Leaving red welts. Possession. Marking it as hers... Then she looked back into the blonde's eyes. A mistake. Mischief. Laughter. A tint of red. A flush upon Yang’s face. She must have already been drinking. “You are so beautiful, you made me forget my pick up line…” Those lips tilted, a grin. Blake rolled her eyes, fighting the smile that wanted to be charmed. “Yang...seriously, I am sure you use these lines on all the girls you talk to.” Yang blinked, confusion on her face. “I assure you that is not the case Ms. Belladonna. I have been thinking all week about how I was going to break the ice with you...how am I doing so far?” Innocent, her face is always expressive, betraying the true intent. Genuine. Blake looked back to her drink, and poured the liquor it into her cup, along with some cola. 

“A solid five.” She hid her grin with her cup, sipping.

“A five?!” Yang looked on wide eyed. Blake nodded. Calm. Collected. Despite the fluttering in her stomach. 

“Ms. Belladonna, you wound me!” Her smile softens, an act, a game, she leans closer, Blake can’t find it in herself to pull away. “Your eyes are like the sunset. Beautiful, inspiring...and hard to turn away from…” She bites her lower lip, speaking loud enough just for Blake to hear her. Eyes gazing into Blake’s. Amber trapped by lilac pools of endless humor, sincerity, honesty. When was the last time she was captivated by that kind of honesty?

Yang leaned back, standing tall, she never realized how tall the blonde was. Yang held out her hand. “May I have this dance Ms. Belladonna?” Blake finds herself moving without thought, eyes still locked, calloused but soft fingertips brushing her palm, as she feels herself gently pulled, bodies parting like the sea before such vibrancy. Her left hand clinging to her cup. Yang leaving hers behind. _ Havana _begins to play, Yang pulled her closer, eyes never leaving the amber expanse. They move, hips swaying, close, Yang’s smile is not the soft, sincere thing it was just moments before. It tells of something different. It speaks unshed words. Blake is led, guided, turned, she leans back, gentle hands resting upon her hips, warmth pooling in her chest. Head tilted back against her shoulder, keeping her eyes locked. She feels heat pressed against her back.

_ This...Her...Dust I have wanted this closeness… _Blake thought as they danced. 

Nothing else was in that room. Nothing but the sound of the beat, the pulse in her veins, the shivers running down her spine as Yang’s fingers slipped under the hem of the jacket, brushing the skin of her hips. Her feline ears twitch, warm breath once more caressing. “Why would I want to look at the stars when I can look into your eyes?” 

Blake pressed back against the woman, trying to find her voice. “Seven...y-you are a seven now…” Yang feels bold. The shots and drinks fueling her fire. She leans, her lips brushing the skin exposed, brushing feather soft lips against Blake’s neck. Circles traced along her hips. There is a beat, change in tempo, _ Side to Side _, Blake turns around slowly, there is sin written on that grin that she looks upon. She chugs her drink, Yang laughs. Blake doesn't care. She needs this fire. This courage. For the last year she has wanted to be more than an acquaintance to this woman. Perhaps she should take Sun’s advice, minus being passed out on the front lawn part. She sets the empty cup on a nearby table. 

She runs her hands up and over the blonde’s shoulder, hands claps behind her neck, fingers threaded in that soft yet wild mane. She presses close, bringing to blonde down a bit, her own breath warm, inviting, against the other’s ear.  
“You need to try harder to be a ten Ms. Xiao Long. I have high standards”

She pulls back, biting her lower lip, hooded eyes. _ She is more intoxicating that any drink. _ Yang, temporarily stunned, till the liquid courage ignites her flame. _ Oh _, that grin will ruin her. Blake is sure of it.

“Challenge accepted Ms. Belladonna…”

_ Me & U _ plays. It was then, that Blake knew...she was being consumed by fire, and she _ wanted _ it to burn.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!  
I hope you enjoyed the story. I am going to be uploading this weekly. It started as a small idea, and it grew into my own personal journey. Also needed something to occupy my free time between work and waiting for v7 to release.  
See you next week!


End file.
